Otro amor
by Gavi-senpai
Summary: Thor quiere hacer llover, pero no recuerda cómo. POS INFINITY WAR Jane Thor Loki


Este fanfic puede considerarse un Song.-fic, lo escribí con la canción Another Love de Tom Odell (Mi sugerencia es que la escuches al leer). Y de hecho he tenido días con un bloqueo creativo después de su muerte y necesitaba sacar algo de este estilo para avanzar, para poder reparar pedacitos. Ojalá te guste.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Otro amor**

.

.

.

Él dijo " _Ella ha venido a verte_ " pero Thor intuyó que no era así, la frase que debería haber usado era " _Le he pedido que venga, que una las partes que has perdido, que repare lo que roto está_ " pero la mirada de Steve no se atrevió a insinuar nada más. Porque Steve entendió, desde antes de llevarla, que ni unos ojos cafés podían llenar el vacío que dejó la mitad de su alma perdida. Pero Thor le agradeció. Porque Thor necesitó recordarse que seguía vivo.

.

.

 _._

 ** _I wanna take you somewhere so you know I care_**

 ** _But it's so cold and I don't know where_**

La primera vez fue ella la fuerza que había necesitado. Ella le había dado la oportunidad de cambiar. Ella le había demostrado que podía ser mejor de lo que era. Y la había amado por eso.

 **La amó de verdad.**

Y, sin embargo, por salvar a Loki de sí mismo, él había quebrado el único puente que los unía.

Ella le sujetó la mano y él tuvo que apretarla con fuerza, temió que, de no hacerlo, ella también se desvanecería. Jane le sonrió, él quiso imitarla. Pero ni en Londres ni en el mundo había razones para hacerlo.

Una gota de lluvia cayó en el puente de su nariz, estaba helada.

Tan helada como la piel de Loki la última vez que le había abrazado.

Gota tras gota el cielo se cayó, la bóveda celeste retumbó, las luces de los rayos alumbraron la acera, Jane corrió y él quiso ir detrás de ella.

— Lo siento — Su voz salió en un hilo, se quitó su chamarra y se la colocó sobre los hombros — Quería llevarte a un lugar bonito.

— No lo sientas, no es tu culpa.

— No Jane, lo es.

Thor miró el cielo, miró a la gente correr buscando refugio, miró sus manos que hacían llover.

Miró sus manos que no fueron capaces de evitar su caída a la oscuridad.

Thor se alejó, él deseó la tormenta, porque Thor ya no se sintió capaz de tomar la mano de Jane. Ni la de nadie más.

.

.

.

 ** _I brought you daffodils in a pretty string_**

 ** _But they won't flower like they did last spring_**

La segunda vez ella había significado esperanza.

Ella había esperado por él y le había recordado que aún podía confiar, que aún podía creer, que se merecía continuar.

Y la había amado por eso.

La amó de verdad.

Jane trajo un ramo de narcisos, se internó a la habitación que Stark preparó para él y colocó las flores en un jarrón sobre su pequeña mesa. Abrió las ventanas, el Sol bañó la habitación. Thor se levantó con la mandíbula rígida, las manos vueltas puños y los ojos cerrados. E hizo llover un diluvio.

— ¿Por qué solo yo?

Él había estado roto, porque había sido traicionado.

Jane había sido cobijo después de lo que se quebró en New York.

1500 años a su lado, 1500 años de no entender ni una mierda. 1500 años de creer lo que no era.

Su hermano, un gigante de hielo. Su hermano, un envidioso. Su hermano, un usurpador. Su hermano, su propio verdugo e inquisidor. Su hermano, su prisionero.

El niño a cuya madre le prometió siempre proteger. Una madre que murió y un hermano al que amó y también perdió.

Jane Foster miró el suelo y cerró las persianas, se acercó a él y sus brazos rodearon su cintura, su rostro se hundió en su pecho.

Jane, la luz que alguna vez le devolvió la confianza.

Jane, la flor que florecerá. Jane, la flor que él ya no podía cultivar.

Porque la flor en la que más creyó, con la que no se había rendido, por la que luchó. Se había marchitado entre sus dedos.

Afuera, el sonido de la lluvia. Adentro, el sonido de la pérdida.

.

.

.

 ** _And I wanna kiss you, make you feel alright_**

 ** _I'm just so tired to share my nights_**

 ** _I wanna cry and I wanna love_**

 ** _But all my tears have been used up_**

La tercera vez no había funcionado.

La tercera vez ella seguía siendo esperanza y fuerza.

Ella no había cambiado. Y él la había amado.

Pero él ya no era lo que fue. Él era pérdida.

Jane sirvió un plato que él no reconoció y le entregó una copa con un líquido rojo que no le encantó. Jane le sonrió, Jane le habló del futuro, Jane le habló de la pérdida. Pero él conocía la pérdida.

— Tienes que avanzar, estoy contigo. Lo has superado antes, lo harás ahora.

— Estoy cansado. Muy cansado.

Thor Odinson no era nada más que un nombre. No había fondo, no había raíces ni un lugar al cuál volver o por cuál vivir. Thor miró a Jane, quiso sentir esperanza, quiso sentir fuerza. Pero solo se encontró con una muy ligera lluvia fuera de la casa.

Fue tan ligera que apenas se sintió. Un frío helado recorrió las calles, las gotas apenas mojaron el suelo. El cielo no trinó, ni hubo luces en el cielo. La lluvia no sonó. Estuvo casi ausente.

— Vive por todos los que te necesitamos ahora. Vive, Thor, porque puedes ser el Sol para todos los que han perdido a alguien.

Las cosas no habían funcionado una tercera vez, porque no se debe llegar a una tercera vez. Nadie debe ver morir a quien ama tantas veces. Él lo supo siempre, pero no quiso creerlo. Lo había intentado porque era lo que tenía que hacer, había seguido porque hubo un mechón negro, una esperanza y un lugar llamado hogar.

Pero ahora no había nada.

Thor lloró por primera vez en meses. Thor encontró una razón para seguir. Jane se aferró a él y Thor se aferró a ella.

.

.

.

 ** _And if somebody hurts you, I wanna fight_**

 ** _But my hands been broken, one too many times_**

 ** _And I'd sing a song, that'd be just ours_**

 ** _But I sang 'em all to another heart_**

La cuarta vez ella fue razón.

Y Thor supo que sería la última vez.

Ella le había empujado fuera de sus penas, ella le había dicho que debía vivir, ella le había recordado los jardines de su madre. Ella le había revelado una razón para seguir.

Pero la última vez siempre llega. Llegó en forma de noche sin estrellas, en un callejón solitario. Llegó en forma de un hombre violento que la amenazó y al que él asustó con un solo grito. Llegó en forma de agradecimiento.

Jane significó esperanza, pero no como antes. Significó una puerta, significó un propósito. Y Thor quería amarla por eso. De verdad quería.

Pero había acabado con todo lo que tenía para dar. Gastó hasta el último ruego, agotó todas las palabras de amor, acabó con todas las fuerzas para no rendirse por una persona, perdió cada oportunidad y falló en la única que importó.

La abrazó, ella tembló por el miedo y él reconoció en sus ojos una petición que ya no podía cumplir.

— Mereces todas las palabras del mundo, pero yo solo tengo gratitud.

Thor se dio cuenta, podía pelear, podía golpear, podía hacer el cielo tronar y el suelo cimbrar. Pero ya no podía hacer llover, estaba seco.

Había algo por lo que vivir y por lo cual luchar. Pero ya no estaba aquél por el que podía amar.

.

.


End file.
